[unreadable] [unreadable] Drug toxicity continues to be an important human health problem and a major economic issue for the pharmaceutical industry, since it results in many failed candidates and drug recalls. It is widely recognized that knowledge of toxic mechanisms can aid in the design of safer drugs, and recent advances in molecular and genomic biology hold promise for increasing such mechanistic understanding. Determining untoward effects of drug exposure on cellular signaling pathways that result in altered RNA transcription, protein expression and activity along with the consequent impact on cell and tissue function has become an intense focus in toxicological research. This conference will bring together key scientists to discuss important organ targets for drug toxicity, emphasizing pathways and mediators of cell and tissue injury and the contribution of environmental and genetic factors that determine individual susceptibility. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]